uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Kinzo Ushiromiya
is the aged head of the Ushiromiya family. Even though it has already been announced that he has just a few months left to live, he is brimming with energy. Although he amassed a vast fortune in the past, he never made any announcements about his interitance, which worries his children. He is strongly influenced by the West and is a rabid fan of the occult. His study is packed with mysterious grimoires. Kinzo's name as a magician is Goldsmith. His skill as a summoner is legendary for the current era. His summoning ability surpasses even Beatrice's. However, he is very mismatched, and while he does excel in some areas, he is fatally lacking as a magician in others. He can't even use enough magic to reheat black tea, but it is possible for him to summon demons that can use enough magic to boil the sea. The source of his magic is found in arithmetic miracles, and his magical compendium is unique. Later on, Beatrice also took notice of this, and rearranged her own magical compendium. Appearances *''Legend of the Golden Witch'' *''Turn of the Golden Witch'' *''Banquet of the Golden Witch'' *''Alliance of the Golden Witch'' *''End of the Golden Witch'' *''Dawn of the Golden Witch'' *''Requiem of the Golden Witch'' *''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' (Anime) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' (Manga) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru: Nocturne of Truth and Illusions'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Portable 1'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Portable 2'' Relationships *Beatrice Castiglioni - concubine *Krauss Ushiromiya - son *Eva Ushiromiya - daughter *Rudolf Ushiromiya - son *Rosa Ushiromiya - daughter *Beatrice Ushiromiya - daughter *Sayo Yasuda - child, grandchild, successor * Lion Ushiromiya - child, grandchild, successor (Miracle fragment only) *Jessica Ushiromiya - granddaughter *George Ushiromiya - grandson *Battler Ushiromiya - grandson *Maria Ushiromiya - granddaughter *Ange Ushiromiya - granddaughter *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - daughter-in-law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - son-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - daughter-in-law *Genji Ronoue - old friend, servant *Terumasa Nanjo - old friend, physician Appearance Kinzo appears as a very old man with a receding hair line with a small beard and mustache. He is seen wearing a white suit with a One-Winged Eagle on his pants and a red undershirt also imprinted with the One-Winged Eagle. He also is always seen wearing a long black cape with gold lining with the One-Winged Eagle imprinted near the top. When he was younger he still had his white hair and wore a tan shirt and a white undershirt along with a belt and tan pants. It is said that Battler has a strong resemblance to Kinzo when Kinzo was a young man. Personality As a young man, Kinzo was a rather jaded and lethargic individual, due to being used as a puppet by the elders of the Ushiromiya family to play the role of head most of his life. Because of this he longed to die in a plausible way by choosing to die during World War II. However, this all changed when he witnessed a person getting killed for the first time and instead developed a desire to live with Beatrice. As an old man, Kinzo appears to be rather insane, saying that "jumping out into the rainy sky on a mad night is nothing more than a bit of fun to go with a drink". His insanity and obsession with the occult, however, stems from losing Beatrice twice. He immersed himself in the occult in an effort to discover a way to revive his daughter, Beatrice, since he longs to apologize to her for raping her. He dislikes his children because he knows that they will feast on the inheritance once he's died. However, in Twilight of the Golden Witch, Kinzo is shown to love his children, even going going as far to settle the inheritance issue. He also loves his grandchildren very much, but whether he really did in the real world is unknown, as he only appeared in the Meta-World in this arc. He was, however, at one point furious when Battler left the Ushiromiya family six years prior. Background Kinzo was born from the Ushiromiya family. He spent most of his childhood in a hometown in Taiwan. He and Genji were childhood friends. At the time, the Ushiromiya family could not decide who the head should be, so the elders decided for Kinzo to play the role of head as their puppet for their own gains. As a result, Kinzo became a jaded person and described those times as "extremely long and gray days". Before long he married the daughter of a high aristocratic family from somewhere the elders forcibly chose for their own convenience and before he knew it, she bore him Krauss, Eva and Rudolf. Despite that, he did not care, as they had seemed to have been born on their own. When World War II broke out, he enlisted himself to the military in order to die in a plausible way. He was stationed on Rokkenjima, but never went into actual combat, much to his dismay. During this time, he wished to die, at least a bomb would drop on him, but the US air forces never took notice of Rokkenjima. At Rokkenjima, he spent his days training for combat. One day, he was called in by Lieutenant Yamamoto, who needed an interpreter for the Italians, since he was the only one who could speak English. When the Italians arrived, he met Beatrice Castiglioni for the first time. They became close friends. When the Italians' gold was found by the Japanese, Lieutenant Yamamoto asked him to be the interpreter to negotiate on how the gold should be split. However, at some point, Kinzo may have suggested to steal the Italians' gold, before Yamamoto came to the conclusion to steal the gold by attacking the Italians. After the failed attempt of a sneak attack by the Japanese to the Italians, Kinzo witnessed a man died for the first time. Kinzo then realized that he wanted to live with Beatrice and so he searched for her. After finding Beatrice, Kinzo killed Yamamoto before he could have killed her. He and Beatrice escaped the island taking with them a few bars of gold, which he would later use to support Beatrice and revive the Ushiromiya family back to its former glory. He met Doctor Nanjo for the first time in Nijima to have Beatrice's wounds treated by giving him a bar of gold. During his prime, he established strong connections with numerous companies and became rich in an instant. A few years later, he and Beatrice had a child. He also had a child with his other wife and Rosa was born. At some point he took Natsuhi into the Ushiromiya family to be Krauss' wife. As his illegitimate child grew and began to resemble his dead lover, he believed her to be the reincarnation of her mother. He began having sexual relationships with her (against her will), while at the same time indulging himself to the occult, to have the memories of Beatrice return. Eventually, he and his daughter had a child together, and asked Natsuhi to take care of the child, as Beatrice had already died. Upon hearing that the child had died, he became more immersed in the occult so he could revive his daughter and apologize for raping her. Unbeknownst to him, the child later on became a servant in the Ushiromiya household under the name Sayo Yasuda. Kinzo later on discovered a scar on Shannon's foot where her sixth toe would have been and began inviting her to shoot guns with him. At some point, he bought fake paperweight stakes which would eventually become the vessels for The Seven Stakes of Purgatory. In his final years, he made the epitaph, in the hopes that Sayo would reveal themselves to him as at this point he had suspicions Sayo was his lost child due to the scar on her foot. After it was solved by Sayo (dressed in her mother's clothing), Kinzo realized her to be his child he was searching for and apologized to Beatrice and told Sayo that her birth name is 'Lion'. He died afterwards, and his death would be covered by Natsuhi, Krauss, Kumasawa, Genji, Shannon, Kanon and Doctor Nanjo afterwards in 1985 and 1986, to create the illusion that he was still alive. Magical Abilities As Goldsmith Kinzo is a magician and an extremely powerful summoner. An example of his powerful summoning skills is shown in the 4th game were he summons Chiester 00, 410 and 45 simultaneosly and after a few minutes summon Ronove and Virgilia and finally Gaap, he could summon numerous demons which would use their powers to aid him. Despite his powerful summoning skills he doesn't have any magical defenses or attacks, Beatrice still proves more powerful than Goldsmith as she burns him down with a thought. Plot ''Legend of the Golden Witch '''Disappearance' Disappeared from his study unnoticed. Kinzo's study has everything from a bed to a toilet to a bathtub, so it is extremely rare for him to go outside. However, he does occasionally go out for a walk on a whim without telling anybody, and his disappearance invariably leads to a huge uproar throughout the house. He usually comes back as soon as he gets hungry... Usually... Death Burned in the incinerator, with an ice-pick type murder weapon piercing his forehead. An old black magician, he dies without his wishes being granted. This is one fact of the evil wager that he knew from the beginning. ''Turn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Missing. He finally reaches the Golden Land he wished so much for. But since a fool did not accept it again, the magic was ruined once more. Even so, he probably was happy. Because, for a brief time, he managed to meet the Golden Witch again. Afterwards, he was torn to pieces and eaten by the demons, and went to hell. Meta-World Profile A human magician who carried self-study to extremes. His talent and knowledge are shallow, but his almost insane power of concentration is tremendous, and once his tenacity was tied to his power of magic, he awakened as a great magician. At least, he has a power strong enough to be able to summon and contract Beatrice. Even though he has strong powers, they are extremely one-sided. Since he is particularly specialized in summons and barriers, you could call him a summon master. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch '''Death ' His body was found burnt to death inside the incinerator in the underground boiler room. Because there was no evidence found inside the incinerator, it is probably appropriate to think that he was burned after he was murdered. Too bad this time. It was game over right from the start. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch '''Death' His body was found burnt to death inside the incinerator in the underground boiler room. Because there was no evidence found inside the incinerator, it is probably appropriate to think that he was burned after he was murdered. Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes. The dead to the dead. ''End of the Golden Witch He already died in 1984. Natsuhi and Krauss kept him alive with a closed room illusion. The servants obeyed that order. Dawn of the Golden Witch He is already dead but kept alive with a closed room illusion created by Natsuhi and Krauss. Requiem of the Golden Witch He is alive in this world and Will learns about the true origin of Beatrice, with his theather-going ability given by Bernkastel. During Yasu's story it reveals that Kinzo died in November of 1984 after Yasu solved the epitaph and became the succesor. The Tea Party shows the real events on Rokkenjima, meaning he has already died. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' He is already dead before the game starts, meaning he died 1984. He only appears in the Meta-World. Trivia *His birthday falls on August 17 and his blood type is O. *He likes chess, booze and Beatrice and dislikes incompetence and defeat. *He and Genji call each other Kin-chan and Gen-chan when playing chess by themselves. Quotes *"Measuring time is a brutal thing. It drags itself all the way to 24 over the course of a day, and then returns back to 0. It surely counts to 23:59. However, is it able to reach 24:00? If you believe that it returns to 0:00 again without reaching it, how futile it seems." *"The next head? That's what you call someone who finds everyone else who's after the headship, thoroughly breaks their noses, and makes it so that they can never disobey him again. This is not only something that can be said of the headship. It's the same with money! A rich person doesn't mean someone who has money. It means someone who crushes everyone who had more money than himself, and who scrabbles together more money that anyone else. It's the same with talent. A genius is not what you call a person blessed with talent! It means a person who crushes everyone with more talent that themselves! A person who can coerce geniuses and all other people to call them that by using strength and charisma!!" *"In order to get what you want, you should pay all sacrifices, become as covetous, as greedy as possible! The goddess of luck smiles upon the greedy." *"I am a coward, that's why I can only grant half your wish. 'Only for the few days before the boat comes is fine'...that part I can't grant. I'll kidnap you, I decided to grant that." *"Money is the crystallization of everything in this world. If you cannot grasp that then you cannot grasp the world! If a life cannot strongly grasp this world, it doesn't deserve to live!" *"It is said that too much is as bad as too little." de:Kinzo Ushiromiya es:Kinzo Ushiromiya pl:Kinzo Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Magicians/Sorcerers Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Deceased